


Cake Cutting

by Ren_Maisley



Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [30]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cake, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: Newlyweds Felix and Annette engage in the cake cutting tradition, but not everything goes according to plan.Written for Fluffcember Day 30: "Wedding"
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761
Kudos: 1





	Cake Cutting

“You know, no one will mind if you don’t eat any of it,” Annette whispered to Felix as their wedding guests crowded around the two of them and fired up their cameras and phones to record the cutting of the cake. The dessert in question was huge, taking up nearly all of the width on the table in front of them. Annette had made sure to order a semisweet cake Felix could tolerate eating, but she still wanted him to have an out. “Everyone pretty much knows your tastes by now.”

Felix pressed his lips together and picked up the large knife that was next to the cake. “This is what newlyweds are supposed to do.” He took a moment to study the sharp utensil before carefully holding the handle out to Annette. “The bride cuts the bottom layer of the cake, right?”

Annette felt her cheeks flush as she slowly took the cutting knife. “Yeah, and the groom has to hold his hand over hers.”

Felix grunted in acknowledgement. He shuffled closer to his new wife and reached out to her hand that grasped the knife, steadying her and with a warm touch. They brought their wrists down together, slicing a couple pieces out to feed each other.

Or, that was Felix’s plan. Once Annette felt the knife slide through the spongy cake with little resistance, she forgot all about the proper process of weddings and brought the larger piece up to her mouth, taking a large, heavenly bite. While their audience’s reactions ranged from surprise to sheepish, Felix looked at her with nothing but fondness.

“Oh,” Annette said, lowering the remaining half of her slice away from her face. “Uh, that’s my bad.” She turned to Felix and grimaced. “Sorry?”

Felix just smiled. “Don’t be.” He picked up the smaller slice from the table and smushed it against Annette’s mouth playfully. The crowd gasped, shocked at the groom’s out of character action. Annette, her mouth covered in icing, recovered from her shock first and made an appropriate retaliation.

She _slammed_ the remains of her slice (which was still very big) right into Felix’s face. White, creamy icing and dark, crumbly cake was splattered everywhere: in his eyebrows, up his nose, even in his hair. Annette giggled over her apologies as she hung off his arm, trying to get him to look at her. The groom just stood there silently, attempting to wipe off the sweet surprise in vain. 

The guests burst out with laughter at Felix’s comeuppance, with a few exceptions. Dimitri was completely shocked, his mouth hanging wide open. Ingrid facepalmed, groaning as she lamented the waste of perfectly good food.

And Sylvain was simply howling, all while taking photos of his best friend with his phone like a madman. He’d never let him live this down. Ever.


End file.
